


It Goes Around

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, im a sucker for bellarke princess mechanic and rellamy, mainly the first two but then you put them all together aand BOOM, ot3 foooorever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven likes Clarke, who likes Bellamy, who likes Raven. Also, the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i think of you when i'm with her

„Bell.“ A faint whisper brushes the shell of his ear. „Wake up, c'mon.“

Through the haze of what was left of his dream, he slowly pries his eyes open, the woman staring him down making a sharp contrast to the woman in his dream. He groans and slings his arm around her neck to pull her down against him, skin to skin. „Just a few more minutes, please.“

„It's 7.30, lumpy-head.“ She groans into his neck and he sighs. It's pure delight to feel her so close, small body fitting into his side perfectly. But he knows she's right, and although he would _really_ like to dream some more of the light woman with his dark lady by his side, there's a life to live outside their bed.

„I hate you.“ He mumbles, defeated, and Raven throws off his arm, singing off-key as she gets up and slips into her clothes like no normal person that just woke up ever could.

„You love me – now get up, idiot.“

He sits up and yawns, rubs his eyes before slowly getting up from the bed. “You’re crazy, woman.”

Raven laughs as she ties her hair in front of the mirror on the table, the almost black curtain of hair catching Bellamy’s attention as it swings from side to side. “If you make coffee I’ll tell you about my new crush.”

He rolls his eyes but obliges nonetheless, knowing full well he’d be itching to find about Raven’s new ogling subject (and wondering if maybe she was blonde).

Raven skips into the kitchen just as he finishes pouring the coffee into their cups, and he hums in satisfaction as she snakes her arms around his waist, resting her forehead between his shoulder-blades. “Nothing as good as coffee in the morning.”

He angles his head to give her a view of his cocked eyebrow. “I could think of a few things.”

“Mmm.” She regards him with narrowed eyes before sighing poorly. “We don’t have enough time.”

“I could be _really_ fast – “

“I have a bus to catch in five minutes and a girl I wanna tell you about. Also, no, I can’t be late today.”

He pouts at her as she pulls away to give him space to turn around and lean back against the counter. “Why not?”

“Because.” Raven says as she grabs her coat from the hanger. “I’m meeting the girl.”

That gets his attention. “Can I come with?”

“What about the guy for the gig?” Raven frowns. “Thought it was too good of a shot to miss.”

“Crap.” Bellamy says under his breath. “How long are you gonna be with her?”

She shrugs her coat on and pops the buttons into their places. “I don’t know. Give me a call when you’re done and I’ll tell you.”

Bellamy nods and kisses her as she reaches for him. “What’s she like?”

Raven slips into her combat boots, swiftly tying the knots. “She’s hot, smart and artistic. She’s got your sense of humour. I dig that a lot. She reminds of you a lot, actually. Not in the _female-version-of-you_ , you know, just the… I don’t know. I think of you a lot when I’m with her.” She looks up at him, eyebrows low on her forehead, like she’s thinking hard about something. “And the other way around, to be honest.”

Bellamy knows their relationship is not that closed and he remembers those two times they had a threesome and he _likes_ thinking of those, okay? But he loves Raven, and loves their times alone more, and the fact that she looks worried only contributes negatively to his growing sense of anxiety. He catches her hand with his, tangles their fingers. “Hey.”, he says, and his voice is low and gravelly, so he clears his throat. “I shouldn’t be worried, right?”

“No!” Raven says immediately, eyes widening and fingers closing tightly around his hand. “No, honey, no. Look…” she steps into him, her free hand slipping over his bare shoulder, “I like her. But I love you and that’s it. I just think you should know and, you know, meet her, and maybe I prefer it when we’re alone, but she’d probably be a better participant in a threesome than Roma or Monroe.”

“Ah. So, you’re saying this is purely sexual?”

Raven’s eyes are big and honest as she looks up at him – “If that’s what you want, then of course.”

 

Raven’s words bug him as he drives to meet her and the mystery woman three hours later.

He got the gig after a lengthy talk with, what felt like was an inquisitor, Marcus Kane, the manager of the most popular rock club in the city. But even though he’d felt like a nervous wreck throughout the whole thing, right now he feels like his skin is made of flames and acid.

Raven and the woman are waiting for him inside a very closed-off booth in the pub they’d frequently visited before.

“Hey! Bell!” Raven gives him that rare grin of hers, all teeth and sunshine as he slides in next to her, and smacks a generous kiss on his cheek. He’s more than a little surprised to see her so open and happy on a public place, in front of a new person, but he’s truly shocked when he looks across the table to see the blonde woman from his dreams smiling at him.

“Hello.” She says, and her voice is deeper than with most women, and the sound of him mixed with Raven’s long fingers squeezing his thigh makes for a weirdly arousing situation. “My name’s Clarke.”

“Bellamy.” He nods at her. Then he remembers, “Hey, aren’t you one of Monty’s?”

Her eyes crinkle and flash, vivid with a sudden memory and she suddenly says, “Bellamy Blake! The guy who gave him his first guitar, right?”

Bellamy laughs and nods, and Clarke turns to Raven with an excited grin on her pink lips, eager to tell Bellamy’s girlfriend all about Bellamy’s musical start.

Bellamy met her briefly like a month back, and meeting her now solves the mystery of the woman that found her way into his dreams a couple of times. He now finally knows where he saw her. He also knows what she looks like during Monty’s artistic, yet drunken parties, clad in colour-stained jeans and a cut off crop that was probably the reason he’d unconsciously saved her in his memory.

Raven laughs and gasps in shock all throughout the story, obviously enthusiastic to be the one on the receiving end of Clarke’s story. Bellamy has a hard time keeping his mind in check, eyes traveling from Raven to Clarke at narrow intervals, and he’s so hot inside he has trouble hearing either of them for a while.

Clarke’s a hidden mess – it’s in the way her pristine button-up has a colourful smudge on the inside of her sleeve; in the way there’s a few curls escaping the pretty bun on the nape of her neck; in the way her voice rises every now and then, hands shooting out to gesture, as she talks. It’s adorable and concerning because, while she keeps her hand on his thigh and squeezes regularly, Raven too has a hard time looking away from the blonde.

He drinks half a pint even though it’s barely noon, and orders another just as they dive into a conversation about the history of art and its relevance to music. Raven, the infuriatingly beautiful nerd, tells them every single possible parallel (she’s majoring in history of art while minoring in mechanics, and Bellamy thinks it’s hilarious and beautiful) as Clarke describes the transition of art throughout the changes of people’s mentality (she finished art’s academy last year) and Bellamy mentions the facts, both interesting, ridiculous and impossible ones about music that practically built many artists and their works (he majored roman history two years ago, and is currently the lead singer/bass guitarist in a two-year-old band Centurions).

Clarke excuses herself to go to the restroom after expressing her frustration with Monet, and as soon as she’s gone, Raven and Bellamy share a look.

“I’m not sure what’s going on.” Raven admits.

Bellamy swallows but cannot find it in himself to disagree or misunderstand. “I want to take her home. Bad.”

“Yeah,” Raven sighs and leans against him. “Yeah, the propaganda speech really got me going.”

 

Bellamy and Raven both get a kiss on their cheek before parting with her, and also Clarke’s number.

They’re both silent on their way home, but once the door is locked behind them, something clicks in their heads and suddenly they’re fighting their way through the layers of clothing and stumbling into the bedroom, where Raven upper-handles him beneath her and rides him as he repeats Clarke’s vulgar quotes on propaganda before flipping them over when her movement gets jerkier, and then she retaliates by moaning our the most gorgeous Greek masterpieces.

They don’t speak her name until dinner, and by then Bellamy knows they’ve both thought of her more than an appropriate number of times.

“Do you want to see her again?”

Raven blinks at him slowly. “Yes.”

“Do you want to go on a date with her?”

“With both of you, like we did today, definitely. It was a hundred times hotter than anything I’ve ever witnessed. Of a non-sexual nature, of course.” She grins wolfishly and inhales half of her pizza as he musters up the next question – pizza-devouring Raven is one of his sexiest Ravens.

“Do you just want to go on a date, or do you want a threesome, or is there more?”

Raven chews calmly, slowly, unnervingly, and swallows before turning her head to stare at him lovingly. “Depending on you, I’m fine with any and none of that.”

Bellamy nods. “Let’s go slow. Test it out. Might be it’s nothing.”

 

They go out with Clarke two nights later and when they part once more, Raven pulls him into a small, dark alley and they fuck against the wall because neither can wait till they reach the apartment.

 

Yeah, it’s definitely not nothing.

 


	2. there's nowhere else tonight we should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s not a believer, but if she were, she would’ve thanked god so many times for lending her a piece of heaven in two people unlike anyone she ever knew. And also, her dogs. Her dogs are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, people. hope not all of you have given up on this. love and peace, brothers and sisters

Clarke lives a decent life, thank you very much. She’s fairly successful in her area of expertise, her paintings sell good and she makes more than enough for herself and her two little (not so little anymore) dogs. Yeah, her father’s death keeps her up at times and her shaky relationship with her mother is still not far from a stressful one, but she’s getting there. She’s happy.

Lexa left her for a better life in UK, but Wells never left her side, even when he found Harper, and she now has Miller, Monty and Jasper to make up for all the lack of socialization she suffered through her past. Miller came to her as a Christmas gift on her first year of University, wrapping her in his jacket when he saw the poor, blonde girl shivering in front of a closed museum. He asked why she was all alone on a Christmas night, raised his eyebrows at the ‘Christmas is overrated’ and took her to his apartment to change her mind. And so she did, after waking up with a raging hangover, a sleeping Jasper in her lap and a smile on her face.

And then, after years of fun and school and stress and even more fun, she meets Raven Reyes.

 

“So, you never told me if you have anyone.” Raven blurts out one day while they’re writing the synopsis for the programme they decided to co-produce. “You know, romantically.”

Clarke scratches her ear, thinks about the best way to simplify an artistic movement in the 19th century, ignores the thumping in her chest and the flips of her stomach, and answers, “I don’t have anyone. The last I’ve had was a casual few hook-ups with a guy I met at work, and like, three years ago my girlfriend left me in favour of going after her big UK dream.”

She’s rambling, she’s nervous, and she definitely doesn’t want to think about romantic involvements next to _Raven fucking Reyes_ whose boyfriend is _Bellamy fucking Blake_.

Clarke dares and risks a glance up at Raven – the woman has a cunning smile on her lips, but her eyes are down on the paper she’s writing on. “Oh.”, Raven says. “Interesting.”

_Interesting_?

Clarke hums and takes her frustration out in an aggressive scratch over a whole paragraph. Nobody fucking cares about Rembrandt, anyway.

After a few minutes, she feels strong enough to simply say, “Why do you ask?”

Raven glances up at her and gives her a brilliant smile. “Bell and I were wondering.”

And she doesn’t say anything else.

 

Two weeks after that, they’re done with working and decide to celebrate, alone.

“You know I like you, right?” Raven says after one too many glasses of red wine. Her legs are folded beneath her on Clarke’s blue sofa, her finger drawing lazy lines on the glass she’s holding. Her eyes are twinkling with a dark sort of mystery that Clarke digs, so, so much.

“What about Bellamy?” Sometimes, a drunk Clarke means a childish Clarke. She can’t take her eyes off of Raven, especially when her dark hair is shining so prettily on her shoulders and her lips are stained with wine.

“Bellamy likes you, too.” Raven says with a lazy wave of her free hand before suddenly leaning into Clarke and kissing her cheek. As a drunk person, she is perfectly well coordinated, Clarke thinks through a weird daze created by the wine and Raven’s perfume and Raven’s proximity and Raven’s skin and the trace of Raven’s lips on her cheek. “We both really like you.”

Clarke stumbles for a coherent sentence or at least a bloody word in her head, but she’s unfairly distracted with Raven and _Raven_ _doesn’t_ _seem to get that_ , still waiting for a reply.

So, feeling defeated and elated at the same time, Clarke touches Raven’s chin before leaning closer for a proper touch of lips.

“I really like you, too.” she whispers and doesn’t feel the need to elaborate who she’s referring to.

They both know Raven and Bellamy come hand in hand.

Raven likes the response but she doesn’t give a verbal one, instead opting for a deeper kiss.

 

The next morning, Raven’s phone wakes them both up from their uncomfortable sleep on the sofa, somewhat better for the fact that they’re lying all over each other (still in their clothes, mind you) and Raven answers it with a yawn.

“Hi, honey.” Her arm wraps tightly around Clarke’s waist as she mumbles into her phone with her eyes closed. Clarke feels a bit more awake as she draws lazy lines over Raven’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m still at Clarke’s.”

Clarke feels anxious while waiting for more from Raven, until the woman opens her eyes and smiles at her. “Bellamy asks if you want to have breakfast with us before work.”

“Sure.” Clarke says, and wonders how it is possible to like someone so much.

“When do you wanna meet up?” Raven says into the phone and laughs before mumbling a quick, ‘ _yeah, you too’_ and hanging up.

Clarke is in the middle of speaking up about her worries when Raven nuzzles into her neck and says, “Don’t worry, he’s cool, we’re cool. It’s all _awesome_ ”, and somehow, Clarke believes her.

 

 

Bellamy calls her a week after her kiss with Raven. “Hey, you busy?”

“It’s Sunday, Bellamy. I’m entitled to binge watching Die Hard, but no, I’m not explicitly busy.”

“Oh”, he pauses and she wonders why her heart is racing so fast after a few of his huskily spoken words. Damn men and their deep voices. “Want some company?”

She almost forget to answer, but instead stutters out: “That fond of Bruce Willis, eh?”

Luckily for her, he doesn’t snort but actually laughs. “You could say that.”

“Well, then.” A smile forms on her lips and her heart is beating in the rhythm with excitement she’s suddenly buzzing with. “I’ll text you my address.”

 

Raven doesn’t come with.

“She has a presentation to make for a middle school class, something like that, and she literally threw me out of the house, yelling at me to go bug you or someone else.”, he says as he walks through the door with two pizzas in his hands.

Clarke laughs and watches a whole movie with him before deciding even Die Hard can’t beat a sunny Sunday.

“You’re worse than Raven.” Bellamy grumbles, but otherwise doesn’t complain as he follows her out into the sun.

“How did you two meet?” she asks after a few minutes. They pass a cute dog, his owner being an elderly lady, and she’s unable to stop the few soft murmurs at the dog as she stops to scratch behind his ear.

When she looks up, Bellamy’s watching her with such a fond smile that it warms her heart and body.

“My sister met her at an art convention, said she had to meet us because we were a pair of unprecedented dorks, and we sorta hated each other at first. Then we suddenly didn’t, and now… “ he shrugs and smiles at her. “It worked out good.”

“You do know that – we – “, Clarke blurts out, unable to stop the thudding guilt in her chest.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves a hand at her. “It’s fine. You know, you’re amazing and I get her, and…”

He trails off, Clarke pulls at his sleeve and when he turns around, she pulls again, until he gets the message and slowly closes the space between them, and then they kiss.

His hand covers the side of her neck, thumb tracing over the line of her jaw, and even when they break apart, he doesn’t let go. “So, me too?”

“Oh, _yes_.” Clarke groans and pulls him back down, feeling insanely proud of the way he reacts so quickly and grips her waist while slipping his other hand through her hair.

 

 

 

Raven invites Clarke for a sleepover the next weekend, because Bellamy is going out of town for a gig in Phoenix and _why the heck not_?

The same night, they end up in a heavy make-out session on Raven and Bellamy’s bed, and Clarke can’t even think of a reason for saying no when Raven pulls off their shirts.

“Best rack in the world, Griffin.” Raven mumbles into Clarke’s collarbone before kissing down her chest, making Clarke moan and arch her back up. “You want this?”

It’s endearing to see how much Raven cares for her feelings and certainty, and Clarke smiles breathily. “Yeah, like, _so much_.”

She’s a trembling mess by the time they’re both naked, heart soaring every time Raven moans or gasps as Clarke slips her fingers into her cunt, and it’s even better when Raven starts kissing down her neck and biting at her shoulder. Clarke moans as she feels Raven’s fingers trail down her belly and promptly flicks her clit with her thumb in retaliation.

“Oh _God_ , Clarke, you’re so fucking good at this.” Raven muffles brokenly into Clarke’s neck, hips undulating as Clarke’s fingers keep working at her.

“Not too bad, yourself.” Clarke pants into her ear, her own hips jerking as Raven pushes the heel of her hand over Clarke’s clit, her lips finding her breast and sucking on her nipple. “ _Fuck_ , Raven.”

Clarke pulls at Raven’s hair before leaning down for a rough kiss, her tongue parting the other woman’s lips as she moans.

Raven falls apart mere second later, and after a few moments her breathing calms and she flips them over. She grins wickedly, eyes darker than ever, black hair brushing around Clarke’s face as Raven plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Then, she slides down, and Clarke can’t help but cry out when Raven’s lips find her clit.

Afterword, they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, and as cliché as it sounds, Clarke feels like she has found a new home.

 

 

“So – what you’re saying is that the better the humanity does, the sadder we get?”

Bellamy frowns and leans down to scratch behind Spike’s ear. Clarke’s dog sighs happily and she eyes him, the traitor. “Not exactly, but sort of, yeah; the more our brains expand, the more we find out, the more we realize we’ll never know. You know?”

“It’s a paradox, then. But I still think we’re onto a revolutionary discovery that will completely shatter all the knowledge we have of world.” She smirks. “And math. I hate math. It should totally die out.”

Bellamy laughs at that – the sound booms out of him and she soaks in the happiness like literate radiation. She loves the little outbursts he sometimes has – he’s usually much calmer and quieter than anyone she ever knew, but she’s slowly learning the hacks to make him crack up. She and Raven gossiped about it a day ago, actually – she’d been given some good tips.

“Math can’t die out! It’s like – “

“Never say never, Bell, it’s all about _broadening_ your horizons, _reaching_ _out_ with your mind and all that bull.”

He shakes his head, still chuckling, and Charlie chooses that moment to run into Clarke’s feet.

“ _Charlie_!” she scolds the pup, and glares at Bellamy when he starts laughing again. She thinks he’s being too smug about the dogs – they barely noticed Raven at first, but when he came in, they simply fell in love. Clarke wishes Raven were with them for a moment then, and not at some stupid seminar.

But she’ll take what she can get, and really – she is _so_ not complaining.

It’s been weeks since she hooked up with Raven and kissed Bellamy, and although there’s been a few compromising situations with both of them (and that glorious time when all three of them had a few spare minutes to grope before Clarke had to go to work), she still hadn’t gone all the way with Bellamy. Frankly, she’s kind of hoping tonight’s the night because – well, _Bellamy_.

Clarke’s not a believer, but if she were, she would’ve thanked god so many times for lending her a piece of heaven in two people unlike anyone she ever knew. And also, her dogs. Her dogs are the best.

“Clarke?”

She starts a little, blinking up at him. He’s smiling fondly at her, and she loves that look the best. “Yeah?”

“Do you wanna make out?”

She laughs and shakes her head in disbelief, before rising to her feet. She looks back at him when she gets to the door of her bedroom. “You coming?”

She laughs again when he scrambles up to his feet, his face openly happy and surprised. He reaches her just as she takes her shirt off, groaning before ducking down to kiss her and push her towards the bed at the same time.

“I was a little jealous when Raven wouldn’t stop talking about your boobs.” He admits just as she lies down on the bed, him on top of her. She rolls her eyes.

“Gonna do something to even out the playing field?”

They’re conveniently naked in less than a minute, and she’s swearing every deity she knows while he sucks marks on her breasts and circles her pulsing heat with eager fingers, not really touching the right places to release the pressure. She whines his name and he chuckles, the vibration tumbling down her skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“ _Please_.” She breathes out, and he pulls back up to kiss her languidly. She feels him shuffle and realizes he’s trying to roll on the condom, so she breaks the kiss and takes over, revelling in his moan and the way his head falls down to her shoulder.

She pulls him down again when they’re ready, and kisses him as she locks her ankles behind his back.

She cries out when he starts moving and bites on his shoulder when he moans – his voice really does good things to her.

He sets a perfect pace, somewhere on the brink of fast but slow enough to be tantalizing. They kiss constantly and he never leaves her boobs unattended, which is nice, and all in all, she lasts longer than she thought she could.

Bellamy growls her name as she comes, and she moans his, and just like that, he’s following her.

They fall asleep and wake up an hour later, when Raven knocks on the door, but she’s exhausted so she just smirks at them and takes her clothes off to snuggle in and fall asleep.

Clarke sleeps better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't even know, why do i only write stuff in the middle of the night???
> 
> there WILL be a smuttier second chapter and a fluffier third if i get any feedback - any because, come on, rellarke? there ain't many of us so let's stick together, help me out y'all


End file.
